Interviewing the Cast of Dream Team
by Random Dawn 14
Summary: Interviewing the Cast of Bowser's Inside Story hasn't been doing well, so now Dawn's going to interview the cast of Dream Team! There will be spoilers, of course! An interview story that will follow the rules of the site! Ahahaha! Rated T because you never know what could happen.
1. Wanting to Start Again

**First off, I'm so sorry for not posting anything in a while. I've some really bad writer's block and just haven't felt like writing at all. :(  
**

**Now, lately I've been feeling kind of...lonely you might say. Interviewing the Cast of Bowser's Inside Story hasn't been very noticed lately and I really miss writing it.  
So I'm hoping this story will work out so I can get back to the fun times of coming up with crazy answers for the questions you guys ask.  
**

* * *

Luigi wandered around Peach's Castle worriedly looking for Dawn. She wasn't in her room or in the living room harassing her fandoms, the two rooms she was in most often.

The fangirl had seemed sad for the past few days for unexplainable reasons, and Luigi wanted to know what was up.

After checking several other rooms, Luigi soon ran into Princess Peach.

"Hello, Luigi," she said with a smile. Then, noticing his worried expression, she asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I can't find Dawn," he answered with a sigh. "Have you noticed she seems kind of sad lately? I'm worried about her..."

Peach nodded. "I know what you mean; I was just talking with her on the balcony earlier. I found out she's been missing the fun of interviewing the cast from Bowser's Inside Story."

"Hmm...it _has _been a while since we've gotten any letters or emails asking questions. Like...maybe half a year or so."

"Yes... I wish we could do something to cheer Dawn up, but because of the move to another site to avoid trouble, less people can join in. It just isn't the same."

"What if we moved back to Fanfiction?"

"What if we stopped breaking the Fourth Wall?" Said a random Toad walking past the plumber and the princess.

"..."

Ignoring the Toad, Peach said, "Well, that would certainly bring back attention to the story, but we don't want to cause anymore trouble."

"All Dawn has to do is rewrite the whole thing so it follows the rules."

"Good idea! But could she do it?"

"Sure. How hard could it be?"

* * *

"Are you insane?! That would take forever! Besides, I'm sure using the questions from reviews would still get me in trouble, so there goes about seventy percent of the questions anyway."

Luigi took a step back, surprised by Dawn's outburst. Moments earlier he had presented his idea of rewriting Interviewing the Cast of Bowser's Inside Story to her.

The girl sighed and sat down on a chair.

"I'm sorry. It's not that I don't appreciate the fact you want to cheer me up, but it would take quite a while to redo the whole thing. In fact, it would be easier to just start a new interview story."

"Why don't you then?" Luigi asked. "You've gotten better at writing proper stories. I'm sure you could do it if you try!"

Dawn smiled. "Well...I _have _been missing the fun times of never knowing what could happen. The more I think about it...the more I want to try it. Yes, let's do it!"

"Awesome! Er, I mean... I'm not sure I should be approving of this after Mario and Peach got mad at me for putting the idea in your head the first time..."

"Ha, ha! You've been missing this as much as I have, huh, Weegee?"

Luigi rubbed the back of his neck and looked embarrassed. "Yeah, maybe a little..."

For the time in weeks, Dawn's eyes shone with excitement and inspiration.

"All we need is to think of what game we should interview the cast of and get them here! Hmm..."

The two sat thinking for a while before Luigi suddenly noticed Dawn had put on her earbuds and was listening to music on her laptop.

"Is that helping you think?" Luigi asked, looking amused.

"Eh, not really. But it relaxes me and it sounds great." Dawn reached over and unplugged the earbuds Luigi could listen, too.

"What song is this?" The plumber asked.

"Dreamy Wakeport Repose," Dawn answered. "I don't know why, but I just can't get enough of it. It's my favorite from Dream Team."

"Ah."

They went back to sitting in silence and listened to the song while they thought.

And then Luigi thought of it. It was the perfect idea!

He turned to face who was turning to face him.

"...are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"I think so. And I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner! We'll write an interview story for the cast of Dream Team!"

Luigi stood up. I'll go tell Mario and Peach so they won't freak out again. You go write a letter and ask if they'll come. And Dawn, please don't do what you did last time. That might make a bad impression."

Dawn giggled. "Make a bad impression? Me? Never!"

With that, the girl took her laptop to her room and prepared to write that letter.

Luigi shook his head and laughed a bit. It was good to see the fangirl so full of excited again.

"I hope this goes better than last time," he said to himself thoughtfully.

* * *

**So, to keep this from getting reporting, we have a couple of rules to follow:  
**

**I can only answer questions via personal message. And to keep the story from being "interactive" I can't say who asked which questions, but I can put your pen name in an author's note before the chapter. If you want to sign your "letters" with an OC's name or something that should be fine. :)**

**To my reader without accounts, I'm so sorry you can't take part in this, but you can still (hopefully) enjoy it.**

**I know it won't be quite the same this time around because of those rules, but like I said before, I really hope this works out.  
Oh, if you notice any spelling errors, yeah...I got a new laptop for Christmas and the keyboard is a bit bigger than the one on my old laptop. I'm still getting used to it. :p**

**I look forward to getting your PMs. c:  
**

**~Dawn**


	2. Make New Memories and Remember Old Ones

**Well, it took me a while to get around to writing the second chapter for this, but it's done now. :)**

**Questions for this chapter come from SuperSockMonkey and Madz the Penguin.**

**Even though i can't answer questions sent in by reviewers, I can still answer reviews here in my ANs.**

**Someone: Yeah, sorry. :(  
Thank you for understanding, though.  
**

**SuperSockMonkey: Yay! :D  
It's okay; we all get busy. :) Yes, there is so much more to see and do in the game! :o  
(This is coming from someone who has almost beaten the game for the second already, lol.)  
**

**minikyoyo: They've...been against the rules for a while now. =/  
While I'm here, I'd to thank you for all the reviews you've left on my stories! :D  
**

**I should mention, there _will_ spoilers for Dream Team. You have been warned...**

* * *

It had been almost three weeks since Dawn had sent her letter to Pi'illo Island asking for the cast of Dream Team to come visit the Mushroom Kingdom for a while.

The first week had felt long, waiting for a reply. But exactly eight days later Dawn had gotten her reply from Prince Dreambert himself. To her joy (and utter surprise) he accepted.

The girl was surprised because—as she wanted to make a good impression—she held nothing back and made sure to note the reason behind the invite.

The second week after sending the letter, they all arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom.

And finally as they neared the three week point, everyone had settled down and they were ready as ever to begin to interviewing.

Dawn was almost trembling with excitement but also with nervousness; it had been so long since she had done this. Not to mention she would be doing with people she didn't know very well.

With the cast from Bowser's Inside Story they all lived in the Mushroom Kingdom so she got to know them all quite well before the interviews with them. They were all—for the most part—her friends and she felt comfortable being with them.

But now most of them had gone back to wherever they lived, and she had to work with people she only knew through playing Dream Team.

She could do it, though. She knew she could.

It was getting late, and Dawn was just taking her hair out of a ponytail and brushing it when someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in," she called. Star, who had been staying at Peach's castle with Dawn since the interviews with the Bowser's Inside Story cast had ended, entered the room.

"Hey," she said, "everyone's in the main room ready to start things off. We're just waiting for you."

Dawn looked up in surprise. "Right now? I thought we were going to start tomorrow. Besides, isn't it a little late?"

"Aw, it's not that late. And everyone's fine with it."

"…really?"

"Yeah, of course. I talked them into starting tonight."

Dawn narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"And by 'talked them into it', you mean…?"

Star shrugged. "Look, all I said everybody's probably tired and that usually leads to good times around here."

"And…that worked?"

"Like I said, everybody's tired."

Dawn couldn't help but laugh a bit. As long no one minded being up late, she supposed it would be okay to do the interviewing that night.

She put her brush down and stood up.

"Alright then, let's go. There are good times waiting to be had!"

Giggling, the two girls went downstairs and into the main room where the interviews were usual held. Upon entering the room, Dawn fell quiet.

A week hadn't been enough time for her to feel completely open around the visitors from Pi'illo Island. She had spoken with a few of them before, but mostly she was shy and quiet around any of them.

Now was not the time to be shy, though. They had accepted her invitation and that made them her guests. Now was the time to talk with them and get to know them.

Dawn took a deep breath then let it out, readying herself.

Star, who _wasn't _quiet or shy, pulled her friend into the room and announced, "Okay, I found Dawn so I think we're ready to get this show on the road!"

All eyes were on them, or rather, on Dawn. The girl smiled.

"Hello, everyone. I know it's getting pretty late, and I'm sure you all want to get some sleep, so I thank you for staying up to get started with the interviews."

"It's no problem," a pink Pi'illo said cheerfully. "You've made it sound like a lot of fun, and I think everybody is as excited as you must be."

"Heh, the craziness is pretty fun sometimes." The girl sat down on the floor next to the Pi'illo who had spoken and Star sat on a near by chair.

The brown-haired fangirl looked around before saying, "Well, let's started. I have two questions for Starlow. The first one is, 'Must you bother Luigi whilst he's sleeping by rubbing on his face repeatedly and such? Did it ever occur to you that it may be uncomfortable to him? Hmm?'" While reading the last part Dawn raised an eyebrow at the Star Sprite earning herself a few chuckles from some people.

"I was doing what he told me to do through sleep talking," Starlow said.

"Fair enough, I suppose. So, Luigi. I should ask; _did _she make you feel uncomfortable?"

"To be honest, no. I'm a pretty heavy sleeper so I was barely aware of what she did."

"Okay." Dawn nodded. "That makes sense. Here's the second question for you, Starlow: 'I did a Fanfiction about you getting Star Sprite hiccups. Are you mad at me that it got over 600 views?'"

Starlow tilted her body a little, her way of "tilting her head" in confusion.

"Um, no. Why would I be mad? Sure I'm a little annoyed about the whole Star Sprite hiccups thing, but I'm also happy for you that you got so many views for it."

Dawn smiled; pleased Starlow didn't seem too upset about the story. She knew the Star Sprite could get pretty angry sometimes.

"This question is to Peach. 'Surely you must have known that when a suspicious, unannounced airship shows up at your castle bearing news of a never-before heard of or advertised resort, and asks you to come to their island dedicated to 'sleep', that it could only lead to an unnecessary adventure, right? And lead to possible kidnap, considering the lack of information you were given before proceeding to this so-called island of dreams?'"

"You have a point; it did seem a little suspicious," Peach said, looking thoughtful. "But after the events of Bowser's Inside Story and all the hard work it took to return the castle and Toad Town back to normal, we_ really_ needed a vacation. Besides, with Mario and Luigi at my side, I would feel safe no matter where I go."

Mario blushed slightly and Luigi just looked happy to be mentioned.

"Star, do you want to read the last two questions?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Star took the paper with the questions for the night written on it and looked at it. "Alright, this is for Bedsmith. 'How do you feel about Dreambert? People take "napping on him" the wrong way...'" Star paused a moment. "…I don't blame them."

The bed maker blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It…it's just an expression…"

Star didn't look convinced. "And your feelings for him?"

"…we're just friends."

"Oh, come on. I'm sure everyone here knows you're in love with him. Just let it out and be done with it!"

"…"

"Star, just let it go," Dawn said gently. While the fangirl did support shipping between the bed maker and the Pi'illo prince, now was just a bad time to be pressing the matter.

Star was still in a teasing mood, but she knew better and dropped the subject.

"Fine. The last question is for Dreambert. 'What would it be like to replace Link in a Legend of Zelda game?'"

The prince looked a little uncomfortable after the conversation that had followed the last question, but he cleared his throat and answered, "I'm afraid I don't know who Link is."

Dawn looked thoughtful. "I'm not a big fan of the Legend of Zelda, but I know that Link runs around saving the world and he uses a sword to fight monsters and rides horses sometimes."

"You don't know a lot, do you?" Mario asked with an amused laugh.

"Ha, ha, not really."

"It isn't a lot to go on," Dreambert mused, "but it does sound exciting."

"Well, I guess we're done for now," Dawn said, looking pleased. "It went a lot better than last time we did this for the first time…if that makes sense."

Luigi laughed. "I know what you mean; that was kind of a mess, huh? You know, now that I think about it…didn't we also do the first interview session late at night?"

"Yeah…we did." A soft smile crossed Dawn's face as the memories came back to her. "Anyhow, I guess we all better go to bed; it's after midnight already!"

Everyone bid good night to each other, and before long the castle had quieted down as they all went to sleep.

* * *

An hour after everyone else had fallen asleep, Star found herself wide awake and wandering the dark halls of Peach's castle. She knew why she couldn't sleep; she had to right a wrong.

She knew she had had no right to tease Bedsmith the way she did earlier, but she enjoyed teasing people once in a while. It was all in good fun, and she never meant to hurt anyone. But clearly this time her teasing had gone a little too far, and she had to apologize.

The only problem was she couldn't find the usually cheerful bed maker.

Then, just when she was ready to give up and go back to her room, Star felt a sudden chill in the hallway she was in. Although she had a blanket wrapped around herself, she shivered.

Wondering where the chill had come from, she looked around and noticed a door leading out a balcony was slightly ajar.

Curious, the pink-haired girl stepped out onto the balcony. And finally, she had found Bedsmith.

"Hey," she said softly as she walked over to him. "What are you doing out here this late at night?"

"Nothing. Bedsmith was just looking at the stars."

"Oh, I see." Star looked up at the sky. "It's a clear night tonight, huh?"

She became aware of the Pi'illo next to her shivering and frowned. It was winter time, after time, and he was probably used to the warmer weather on Pi'illo Island.

Star put an arm around the Pi'illo's shoulder so he would be under her blanket, too.

"Is that better?"

"Yes…thank you."

"Listen…" The girl sighed. "I'm sorry about teasing you earlier. It was uncalled for, I shouldn't have said what I said…and I'm sorry."

"…It's okay. I don't mind too much."

Star breathed a sigh of relief, glad to that have that over with.

"You know," she said, "it's really cold out here. We should go back inside and go to sleep."

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

The two went back in, shivering and tired.

As they both went their separate to their rooms, Star found herself wondering why Bedsmith went between talking in third person and talking first person.

* * *

**A random way to end the chapter, but who cares? XD**

**~Dawn**


End file.
